


Pacific Rim

by onaglorik



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for WTF Star Trek Khan 2016</p>
<p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2589320">Новый рубеж </a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi">Natuzzi</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Pacific Rim

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Star Trek Khan 2016
> 
> The trailer of [Новый рубеж ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2589320) by [Natuzzi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi)


End file.
